This invention relates to a doll having a heartbeat which can be felt by touching or holding the doll.
A doll with such a heartbeat is suitable for use as a toy for children, and as an aid in teaching children.
A doll is known which is sold with a toy stethoscope, with a heartbeat sound simulator built into the stethoscope, so that when the child uses the stethoscope on the doll, the child hears a heartbeat. However, since the doll itself does not have a heartbeat, the child cannot directly feel or hear a heartbeat in the doll.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a doll having an internal heartbeat operated by a self-contained mechanism, so that the heartbeat can be felt by touching or holding the doll.